


The Weight of the Shadows

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: Lesbian Fandoms, Original Fandom - Fandom, Original Working - Fandom
Genre: Afternoon, Bi and Lesbian Duo, Bisexual and Lesbian Duo, Dream Sequence, F/F, Gay Audience, Kissing, LGBT, LGBT Audience, LGBT Romance, Lesbian Readers, Napping, Rain, Romance, lesbian love, raining, sleeping, storming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of the world becomes irrelevant when you find the right girl to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amily).



> Hey guys. I know I haven't been writing a lot, or at all really, since my break up with Siren, and my run in struggles with Gabi, and I'm not going to lie, it's been really hard. There have been days I didn't really feel like getting up, let alone feeling like I could write anything. But, eventually, light comes back into your world. I have been seeing this lovely girl named Amily, and she and I are now girlfriends. She makes me so happy, and I am finally back on my feet, and she has helped me every step of the way. This piece is about a dream I had about her and I sitting under a Willow tree, falling asleep to the sound of the rain. I hope you enjoy! XO!
> 
> Alice

The sweet scent of Earth lingered in the air. The mid afternoon sun perched in the sky like a humming bird on a delicate lily bloom. The soft willow branches hued like hard emerald, and almost as reflective against the white light of the sun. I laid between her legs, leaning my delicate frame against hers. She has her soft hands wrapped around mine, like the willow branches encased us in its ever looming shade. I could hear her heart beat against my ear. A slow and steady rhythm that never seemed to end. It connected us in a way that only love could. I shifted on the blanket, and looked up at her with soft eyes and smiled. I hate to smile, or cry, or even laugh around people. I have been hurt so deeply by so many people, but in her arms, it melts off me like cool beads of water when you emerge from a pool. Nothing could touch me anymore. Pain was far off in the distance, because in that moment, it was just us. The sky started to grey, and clouds began to roll in, a soft silvery canopy protected us from the harshness of the sunlight. Still warm, the sky began to let loose dots and droplets of crystal colored water. A few came down, and then more, until it was a steady flow, like her heartbeat. It was stunning, the mist forming near the ground, and the dew drops hitting the forest floor. The large tree kept us dry, as we observed the dazzling show of 10,000 watery beads. Her grasp on my body made the weight of the world disappear. As I drifted off to sleep, only a single thought occurred to me, and that was that I was the luckiest girl in the whole world.


End file.
